Problem: Let   $$x = 64 + 96 + 128 + 160 + 288 + 352 + 3232.$$ Which of the following statements are true?

A. $x$ is a multiple of $4$.
B. $x$ is a multiple of $8$.
C. $x$ is a multiple of $16$.
D. $x$ is a multiple of $32$.

Answer as a list of letters in alphabetical order, separated by commas.  For example, if you think A and C are the true statements, then answer ``A,C" (without the quote marks).
We divide each number in the sum by $32$ to get the following equalities:   \begin{align*}
64 &= 32 \cdot 2\\
96 &= 32 \cdot 3\\
128 &= 32 \cdot 4\\
160 &= 32 \cdot 5\\
288 &= 32 \cdot 9\\
352 &= 32 \cdot 11\\
3232 &= 32 \cdot 101.
\end{align*} These equations tell us that each of the numbers in the sum is a multiple of $32$. A sum of multiples of $32$ is a multiple of $32$, so $x$ is a multiple of $32$. It follows that D is true.

Recall that, for integers $x$, $y$, and $z$, if $x$ is a factor of $y$ and $y$ is a factor of $z$, then $x$ is a factor of $z$. Note that      $$32 = 4 \cdot 8 = 16 \cdot 2,$$ so $4$, $8$, and $16$ are factors of $32$. We already showed $32$ is a factor of $x$, so $4$, $8$, and $16$ must also be factors of $x$. It follows that statements A, B, and C are also true.

We have shown that all the statements are true, so our final answer is $\boxed{\text{A,B,C,D}}$.